Partners in Slime
In Partners in Slime, an overstuffed ghost named Poso wishes to become the ghostfather of all ghosts. He kidnaps Janine and Louis and as ransom for their release, he demands that the Ghostbusters turn over their headquarters and their ghostbusting equipment.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 32. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Louis Tully Janine Melnitz Slimer Poso's Followers Possessed Elevators Egon Spengler Ray Stantz Winston Zeddemore Peter Venkman Poso Inverted Ghost Four-Eyed Worm Multi Appendage Ghost Stay Puft Marshmallow Man Samhain Eel Ghost Paper Ghost Shifter Equipment Containment Unit Camera Trap Proton Pack Particle Thrower Ghost Tether Trap Ecto-2 Helmet Ecto Goggles Ecto-1 Environmental Psychomagnotheric Slime Locations Firehouse Ghost Town Plot Janine went on a shopping spree with Louis and Slimer on hand to lug her purchases around. Slimer was distracted by a candy display and was separated from Janine and Louis. Janine noticed a sign indicating a big sale on the third floor. She dragged Louis to an elevator. The sign disintegrated. Slimer tried to catch up with them but crashed into the elevator door. He became concerned when the dial flew off and the elevator snapped at him. Slimer tried to phase through it but ended up outside the mall and was almost hit by a bus. At the Firehouse, Egon, Ray, and Winston worked on putting up a banner saying, "Happy Birthday, Janine" while Peter practiced singing like Elvis. The guys inquired why Peter couldn't just sing normally. Suddenly Slimer phased through the banner and crashed into Peter. Slimer tried to act out what happened but luckily, a ghost appeared on Janine's computer. He identified himself as Boss Poso and revealed Janine and Louis tied up. Poso demanded the Ghostbusters hand over their operation to him by midnight. After the computer returned to normal, Egon ran a search on Poso. They went over his file and learned he worked with a sidekick named Shifter. Ray recognized Shifter and reminded everyone they caught him two weeks ago. Winston mused Shifter could help them but they would have to get him out of the Containment Unit first. Slimer is outfitted with some equipment and Ray released a Camera Trap to follow him around. Slimer and the trap were sucked into the grid. Slimer evaded several scary and odd looking ghosts and was greeted by the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. Slimer came up a card game and sighted Shifter. The guys monitored from the basement and confirmed that was Shifter. The Camera Trap activated and trapped both Slimer and Shifter. It teleported away and fell out of the grid back into the basement. Shifter attempted to leave but the guys confined him. Egon launched a collar onto Shifter's neck and told him they needed his help. Shifter was shocked. Winston stepped in and asked about Poso. Shifter revealed Poso wanted to be the Ghostfather, the big boss of ghosts on the East Coast. With the Ghostbusters' equipment, Poso could accomplish this goal. Shifter tried to flee again but Egon revealed the device kept Shifter close by. Winston offered him a deal: help them rescue their friends and he was free. Shifter agreed and pointed out Poso's location on a map, a place called Ghost Town in New Jersey. The Ghostbusters heard enough and were ready to go. Shifter interjected and stated he could only smuggle one of them into Ghost Town. The guys soon finished covering Peter in psychoreactive slime from the Vigo incident last year. Ray reminded Peter the slime responded to thoughts and emotions. Egon added it would give him limited ghostly powers like flight and pass off as a ghost. The bucket of slime floated off. When Egon tried to grab it, it flew away with him. Shifter and Peter arrived just in time at the last ferry to Ghost Town while Slimer, Ray, and Winston observed from afar in Ecto-2. During the ride, a female ghost tried to flirt with Peter. She was annoyed when Peter spurned her advances and tossed him onto a nearby garbage barge. Once in Ghost Town, two of Poso's henchmen recognized Peter and Shifter right away. Shifter, however, vanished and left Peter helpless. The henchmen tossed Peter into a prison cell and left to alert Poso. Peter pried the bars away but got entangled in them thanks to the slime. In another part of town, Janine declared to Poso his plan wouldn't work. Poso wasn't too pleased with her attitude. Meanwhile, Ecto-2 was attacked by ghosts and forced to crash on the outskirts of Ghost Town. Ray radioed Egon but Egon revealed several of Poso's henchmen arrived at the Firehouse. They forced Egon to take them to the Containment Unit. Egon showed it off but they didn't believe him. Egon took advantage of the situation and trapped them. Shifter appeared to Peter and insisted he was checking the layout of the town. Peter threatened to activate Shifter's collar again. Shifter relented and got the cell keys. As they strode through town. Shifter freed himself from the collar. The last straw, Peter declared he'd save his friends and beat Poso by himself. Shifter revealed his reasons for helping the Ghostbusters. Poso was responsible for Shifter being caught by them. Peter and Shifter made up but Poso's henchmen spotted them and chased after them. Peter was unable to fly and told Shifter to activate the collar. Peter was pulled up to the roof, impressing Shifter. It was almost midnight. Ray noticed the two minute warning on Ecto-2's console. Winston announced he could get Ecto-2 running in time. Peter busted into Poso's room with the collar. He clamped it on one of Poso's right arms and gave the signal to Shifter. Shifter flew to Ecto-2. Poso was angered by the developments and heated up the room. Peter freed Janine and Louis and they ran out the building. Winston threw out a Ghost Trap and Shifter activated the collar. He tossed the device into the trap and Poso was drawn right in. However, Poso's tail wrapped around one of Ecto-2's wheels. Shifter bit it and Poso was trapped. Slimer, Ray, and Winston cheered for Shifter and flew back to New York. The ghosts began vacating Ghost Town without Poso around. Shifter said his goodbyes to Peter and left as well. Egon arrived in Ecto-1 and handed Peter a towel. It turned out the slime grew fond of Peter and wouldn't come off. This was the last straw for Peter. However, the negative emotions caused the slime to bounce around with Peter in tow. Egon, Janine, and Louis watched as Peter called out for Egon's help. Trivia *The episode was recorded on June 7, 1989.Marsha Goodman (1989). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Partners in Slime" (1989). *The episode takes place on Janine's birthday. *Peter practices singing like Elvis while the others put up a banner in the Firehouse.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Partners in Slime" (1989) (DVD ts. 03:52-03:59). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Because I do a terrific Elvis. As an actor, I have a natural talent." *Ray mentions the Ghostbusters caught Shifter two weeks ago.Ray Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Partners in Slime " (1989) (DVD ts. 05:46-05:51). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "I remember the little squid. He's in the Containment Unit. We bagged him two weeks ago." *The Psychomagnotheric Slime from the second Ghostbusters movie makes its animated appearance in this episode but has different traits: **In this episode, the slime is yellow instead of pink. When Peter gets angry, it turns red and grows tentacles. *The time frame of when the animated canon's version of Ghostbusters II occurred relative to this episode (and season) is revealed. Egon states the Psychomagnetheric Slime was collected the previous year, right after he and the other Ghostbusters defeated Vigo.Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Partners in Slime " (1989) (DVD ts. 10:32-10:38). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "I collected it last year after we battled Vigo the Carpathian." *Samhain has a cameo in this episode. He is seen in the Containment Unit scenes, playing a game of cards with other ghosts. *Poso wanting to be the Ghostfather is a play on "Godfather" author Mario Puzo. *Shifter referred to Peter as Peter Pan.Shifter (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Partners in Slime" (1989) (DVD ts. 11:45-11:46). Time Life Entertainment. Shifter says: "Nice move, Peter Pan." *On the ferry to Ghost Town, Shifter reads Ghoul Street Journal, a play on the Wall Street Journal financial newspaper. *Several scenes feature animation of retooled art cells reused from "I Am the City," an episode from an earlier season which was also written by Richard Mueller. *Shifter sarcastically refers to Ghost Town as Tahiti.Shifter (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Partners in Slime" (1989) (DVD ts. 13:56-13:58). Time Life Entertainment. Shifter says: "No, it's Tahiti." **In "The Devil to Pay," the Ghostbusters won a vacation to Tahiti. **Tahiti is also the name of the band that performed many of the series' soundtracks for its first season, but Shifter more likely meant the island of Tahiti. References Gallery Episode Screen Caps PartnersInSlime01.jpg PartnersInSlime02.jpg PartnersInSlime21.jpg PartnersInSlime03.jpg PartnersInSlime22.jpg PartnersInSlime23.jpg PartnersInSlime04.jpg PartnersInSlime05.jpg PartnersInSlime06.jpg PartnersInSlime24.jpg PartnersInSlime25.jpg PartnersInSlime26.jpg PartnersInSlime27.jpg PartnersInSlime07.jpg PartnersInSlime08.jpg PartnersInSlime28.jpg PartnersInSlime09.jpg PartnersInSlime10.jpg PartnersInSlime11.jpg PartnersInSlime12.jpg PartnersInSlime29.jpg PartnersInSlime14.jpg PartnersInSlime30.jpg PartnersInSlime31.jpg PartnersInSlime32.jpg PartnersInSlime33.jpg PartnersInSlime34.jpg PartnersInSlime13.jpg PartnersInSlime35.jpg PartnersInSlime36.jpg PartnersInSlime15.jpg PartnersInSlime16.jpg PartnersInSlime17.jpg PartnersInSlime18.jpg PartnersInSlime19.jpg PartnersInSlime20.jpg Collages and Edits OpeningshotinPartnersinSlimeepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' InsidetheContainmentUnitinPartnersinSlimeepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CityinPartnersinSlimeepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostTowninPartnersinSlimeepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' PeterShifterPososFollowersinPartnersinSlimeepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Ecto2GhostTowninPartnersinSlimeepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostTowninPartnersinSlimeepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol4disc2menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 4 Disc 2 Category:RGB Episode